


Rules to Loving Matthew Murdock

by vancreep



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancreep/pseuds/vancreep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make sure He doesn't find this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Rules to Loving Matthew Murdock 恋爱守则](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903182) by [asadeseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki)



  1. Do not walk behind Him. Do not walk in front of Him. Walk by His side. Watch His steps before you watch your own.

  2. There are horns on His head, but you swear that you've seen wings on His back.

  3. Listen to the tapping of His cane. Memorize that beat in your head. Let that be the music you dance to when you're alone.

  4. When He comes home covered in red – most nights, if not all – have a meal prepared. Prop up some pillows. Know that He will do the same for you.

  5. When He asks you what color your hair is, lie. Tell Him it's blue, or mint green. Make Him laugh. This is your golden rule.

  6. Lose every fight. He sees right through you. When you're fed up, say 'oh my god' and throw your arms around Him.

  7. Compare and contrast.

  8. You sleep on the right. He sleeps on the left.

  9. Close the windows at night. The city is loud and He can only take so much.

  10. When your aunt asks you where you were last night, purse your lips and make up a name.

  11. Straighten up His tie before He leaves.

  12. If He clenches His jaw, and His brows knit forward, something is on His mind. Don't ask. He'll tell you.

  13. The first time you sleep with Him, make sure He hears His own name in His ear.

  14. Kiss Him through your mask. Kiss Him upside down. Kiss Him when He least expects it because the look on His face is so, so satisfying.

  15. Do not say you wish He could see the view.




 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it wasn't going to be multiple chapters but here we are

  1. Remind Him of His own mortality as He is constantly reminded of yours.

  2. Let Him put His hands on your waist when He is looking for home.

  3. You are His only salvation – let Him be yours, too.

  4. Treasure the little arguments. Makes your relationship that much closer to normal, right?

  5. He'll call you beautiful sometimes, and even if you don't see it in yourself, take His word for it.

  6. Worship His mind and body the way He worships yours.

  7. Fix His hair in the morning. He's a little sloppy. Not that He can help it.

  8. Use this specific brand of fabric softener. Otherwise it'll feel like pins and needles when He takes off your clothes.

  9. He hates it when you call Him 'Magoo.' Do it anyway.

  10. Don't mention a guide dog. He's heard it His whole life. It gets repetitive.

  11. Forgot to mention – He's ticklish on the small of His back. Do with this knowledge what you will.

  12. Fold His five dollar bills horizontally. Ten dollar bills are vertical.

  13. He's a man without fear – make Him afraid of losing you.

  14. Close your eyes and pretend to see what He sees.

  15. If you see peace, you're not doing it right.




 


	3. Chapter 3

  1. He speaks softly, but when He speaks, oh when He speaks, it's warm and just the right bit of raspy that you only dreamed about.

  2. That wasn't really a rule.

  3. Cherish every second because you don't know what will happen on His next patrol.

  4. Cherish every second because you don't know what will happen on your next patrol.

  5. Never forget His laugh because that is what you live for.

  6. Aside from the whole fighting crime thing, you are both somewhat normal guys doing your best.

  7. He doesn't like the idea of marriage. You don't know why, but you aren't too keen on it either.

  8. When He asks you to move in, have your bags ready the next day.

  9. When you've moved in, He is your home.

  10. Sometimes He enjoys your shitty taste in music, but don't let Him know that you see Him tapping His fingers while they move across paper.

  11. Start noticing little things about Him. Like the way He holds His cane delicately or when He rubs the back of His neck when He's flustered.

  12. Eventually, introduce Him to your friends. Your family. Share what you both have.

  13. Wake Him up by just... sprawling all over Him until He groans and pushes you off. Beats having an alarm clock.

  14. Sometimes He'll seem a bit cold and distant. Fix that by kissing Him a hundred and ten times.

  15. He can sense your tension from a hundred miles away – something about the way your footsteps are heavier or something – open up to Him. Expose yourself until there's nothing left.




 


End file.
